Recently, the widespread propagation of microcomputers caused many persons to consider acquiring a high degree of microcomputer knowledge, thereby leading to the publication of many guide books or manuals on microcomputers. However, beginners who had no elementary knowledge of microcomputers experienced great difficulty in understanding the operation of microcomputers by means of such books or manuals alone. That is to say, since such beginners appreciate the real operation of a microcomputer by conception alone, and have no means to confirm it visually, a great deal of time and effort was needed to understand it in spite of the many good books and manuals.
Therefore, the development of a microcomputer training apparatus which can enhance the training effect on a microcomputer by certain visual means would be very helpful to microcomputer learners or beginners. Korean utility model application publication No. 85-376 disclosed "a transparent plate to be used as a teaching aid for a microprocessor" which allows users to appreciate the operation of a microcomputer visually. The sheet plate of the aforementioned utility model, which puts a construction diagram concerning a certain operational sequence into several transparent plates in turn, could result in some training effect but could not generate high quality training effects.